fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Kinomoto
|-|Clow Card Arc & Sakura Card Arc= |-|Clear Card Arc= Character Synopsis Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 さくら, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine, and the main protagonist of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, beautiful, sweet, cheerful and a very kind character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. 1 Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A. High 3-A 'via The Create & The Maze | 2-A Verse: Cardcaptor Sakura Name: Sakura Kinomoto Gender: Female Age: 9 (Beginning of the series), 13 (End of Series) Classification: The Chosen One, The Supreme Magician Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (As the supreme Magician Clow is a master in the use of all forms of Magic, Created clow magic), Reality Warping (Created the entire Multiverse from nothing, created all major and minor cards within Cardcaptor Sakura), Law Manipulation (Can create and reshape essential laws of The Multiverse), Void Manipulation (Created The Nothing, an entity who embodies the very concept of Nothingness), Creation (Created clow magic, clow cards and even entities like Fei-Wong Clow into existence), Precognition (Give his cards the ability to predict the future in a near accurate way), Dream Manipulation (Created The Dream, who can influence the dreams of others and make them a reality), Pocket Dimensional Manipulation (Can create "The Maze" which is an endless dimension that is everchanging), Time Manipulation (Created the time, who has control over the movement of Time and can freely speed up, slow down or completely freeze time), Attack Reflection (The Mirror gives Clow the ability to reflect attacks against his opponets), Shapeshifting (can freely alter his appearance, created The Mirror who can imitate any appearance within it's mirror), Weather Manipulation (The Cloud allows Clow to freely change the weather), Size Manipulation (Created The Little and The Big, who are both small and big entities), Spatial Manipulation (The Loop allows Clow to loop Space and create the illusion of an endless area), Plant Manipulation (The Flower allows Clow to manipulate floral and plant life), Intangibility (The Through allows Clow to become completely intangible), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 5. Predates death and nothingness), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow grants Reed the ability to cast shadows and manipulate them), Elemental Manipulation (Several cards allow Clow to manipulate the elements such as Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning), Sleep Manipulation (Created The Sleep, which can put any entity to sleep and enter their dreams), Barrier Creation (The Shield allows Clow to create barriers that only strong magic can break), Illusion Creation (The Illusion allows him to cast deceptive illusions that appear in many forms), Energy Manipulation (Can concentrate his magic in the form of energy), Matter Manipulation (Can deconstruct an entity's atomic structure), Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Attacks, Empathic Manipulation (The Hope is capable of pacifying and induces happy emotions on others), Sand Manipulation (The Sans can manipulate Sand and even transform dirt to Sand), Existence Erasure (The Erase can remove anything from existence), Sound Manipulation (The Silent can remove sound and completely mute it), ETC. Destructive Ability: Room Level (Can turn an entire room to dust as a side effect of releasing her power). High Universe Level via The Maze and The Create (The Maze allows Sakura to create an endless and everchanging pocket dimension, of which she can control. The Create allows Sakura to create this and anything she desires) | Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Clow Reed and become the Supreme Magician, the same entity who created the entire multiverse and has a power source that can restore the Infinite Multiverse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Can dodge and react to light-based attacks and dodged lightning point blank) | Immeasurable (Was able to surpass Space-Time and reach a level of existence beyond it. On par with The Nothing who predates Space and Time) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable (Exists beyond basic Space and Time) Striking Ability: Room Level (Can vapourize entire rooms and floors) | Multiversal+ (On par with The Nothing and Fei Wong Clow who both are capable of ending the entire Multiverse) Durability: Human Level | Multiverse Level+ (Tanked several hits from Clow Reed and Fei-Wong Clow, both of which can affect the entire multiverse of infinite size) Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Standard Meele Range. Kilometers (several) with Magic | Multiversal+ (Has the abilities of Clow Reed, who created the multiverse) Intelligence: Average (A 9-year old school girl) | Genius (Has all the knowledge of Clow Reed) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Regular Sakura | End of Series Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Sakura Cards and Clow Cards Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'The Clow Cards' *The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. *The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name. Otherwise, they can run loose again. The card will go to whoever binds its power, meaning the one who defeated it. Extra Info: Sakura doesn't have all these abilities at once, thus it has to be specified what version of Sakura is being used if used in a VS Battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: